comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Rex Rogers (Earth-2603)
History Childhood When Rex was a child, his father, Alex, would tell him stories of what it was like to live during World War 2. When Rex asked how his father would know this, he said that Rex's grandfather, Steve, was the war hero known as Captain America, who saved the lives of billions of people and helped win World War 2. Rex was fascinated by his grandfather's legacy, so he began taking karate and gymnastics classes in order to become just like his grandfather. When he asked what happened to him, his father told him that the serum which gave him his powers had given him a disease, so he was placed in suspended animation until a cure could be found. Later that day, Rex was taken to see his grandfather for the first time, and he wished that he would be able to come back so he could meet him. Return of Captain America Not long after first seeing his grandfather, Rex had become too proud of his family. He felt that he was too awesome to care about anything since he would one day become a hero, but his parents discouraged this behavior, but he didn't care what they said. He put this new attitude aside when his father got a call from S.H.I.E.L.D., saying they had found the cure for Steve's disease. The family rushed to the Triskellion where his body was being held, and they witnessed the awakening of Steve Rogers, but the cure for the disease removed the super soldier serum from his body, turning him into a withered old man. Rex was disappointed at what he saw, and wished to leave. But something occurred to him; if S.H.I.E.L.D. could create a cure, they should be able to recreate the super soldier serum as well. Super-Soldier Serum Duplicate Rex soon got an internship working at the Triskellion in order to get his hands on the serum, but no one knew of his plan. His parents thought he was doing it to get into college, and Steve believed that Rex was attempting to become a hero like him. Rex would be cryptic about his reasoning, simply to irritate his father, which he found entertaining. But one day, Steve pulled Rex aside and made him reveal his true intentions. Rex, being the expert liar that he was, said he planned on working at the Triskellion until he could get into college. Steve convinced himself that Rex's story was legitimate, so he let it go. Rex was satisfied, and he continued to get closer to the serum. Eventually, his boss showed him the nearly complete Super Soldier Serum, and Rex knew that he would be the next Captain America. Training Himself After two more weeks of agonizing waiting, the serum was finished. Rex volunteered to be the test subject, but he was rejected because of his age. This angered him, so that night he sneaked into the Triskellion and stole the serum using his clearance codes. He downed the serum then and there, but did not want to wait for an affect. He placed it back where it belonged and returned home. He was worried about getting caught, but when he returned, he discovered an offer to attend college, and he was amused at how everything was going his way. The next morning, he called S.H.I.E.L.D. and quit his job in order not to get caught, but he was disappointed in not discovering any results. He eventually decided that if the serum wouldn't work, he would just have to work hard enough. He enrolled himself in a boxing class, as well as wrestling and martial arts. His mother was upset with his choices before going to college, but his father and grandfather were proud of him. After about a month, he had discovered that the serum had worked, turning him into the second Super Soldier. Before anyone could notice and start asking him questions, it was time to head off for college. Rex was extremely satisfied with the way his life was going. The New Captain After about two weeks of college, Rex had officially decided he hated it. However, he got a free pass out of college when S.H.I.E.L.D. had finally discovered Rex had stolen the duplicate Super Soldier Serum. In the middle of one of his classes, three agents came in and took Rex by force. It was difficult for them as he tried to fight back, but no one complained about him being taken, as a rumor had been going around like he was an illegal drug dealer. He would have taken out the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents had they not tasered him and knocked him out. He woke up in the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier, the base he never knew they had. He figured he was going to be arrested, but S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Assistant Director, Phil Coulson assured Rex he was not in trouble. They did not mind that he stole the serum, they were just thrilled that the serum works, and Phil wanted to offer him a job working as an Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. Rex was hesitant at first, but he figured it was his only shot at being the next Captain America, so he accepted, without consulting his family. Given Permission S.H.I.E.L.D. then returns Rex to his disappointed family. Before he gets the chance to try and explain everything to them, his father starts off by saying he will be pulled out of college and grounded until he is 22, and he will be unable to visit any of his friends. His mother finds this punishment much too harsh, so she informs Rex that they will not be letting him use his powers, and as his parents begin to argue over the matter, Steve intervenes. He tells them that he is not mad at Rex, and if he was in the same position, he would have done the same thing. Steve says that rather than punishing him, they should be praising him. So Steve gives Rex permission to take up the mantle of Captain America. His father is completely against the idea, but Rex says he is an adult now, and they can't tell him what to do. He thanks his grandfather but says he doesn't need his help either. Before his father can stop him, Rex leaves his home behind, swearing that he will show them he did the right thing. Dropping Out of College After returning to college, he went to the Dean's office in order to inform him that he is dropping out. The Dean was amused at Rex's idiocy and he told him he would never amount to anything. Rex then laughed at the Dean's idiocy and he then said that he will see eventually. He then packed his things, said one last offensive thing to his roommate, and left. He returned to the Triskellion, saying he was ready to become Captain America. He was given a new outfit and was brought to Director Nick Fury, who informed him that as Captain America, he will hold high authority, and will answer only to him and Coulson. Rex enjoyed this news, and he informed Nick that he wished to operate on his own, and only work with S.H.I.E.L.D. when he needed to. Nick reluctantly accepted the offer, telling Rex that he doesn't believe he will be the better Captain. Rex got the last word after saying that Nick's opinion matters only as much as his left eye, and he then leaves, planning on making Captain America's triumphant return to the public. Forming the New Howling Commandos After leaving S.H.I.E.L.D. Rex decided to drive around public wearing his costume, hoping to find some way to show off his abilities. Soon enough, he discovered a bank was being robbed, and he thanked God for all of New York's crime. He jumped off of his motorcycle and proudly proclaimed that he is Captain America before fighting and beating the bank robbers single handed. Rex was given instant fame, but he soon decided that if he was going to be a superhero, he needed a team. After a couple months of recruiting, Rex had put together a team of highly trained assassins and fighters who would operate as the New Howling Commandos. Rex had recruited the globally famous assassin known as the Taskmaster, the mutant with luck powers Domino, the mentally unbalanced vigilante called Punisher, and the highly trained assassin Maverick. With his new team of Howling Commandos, Captain America would bring justice to the world. Operating Against Hydra Death of Maverick America's Icon The Avengers Trip to Wakanda Meeting Wolverine Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Earth-2603 Category:Created by Artemis Thorson Category:Heroes of Earth-2603 Category:Super Soldiers Category:Super Strength Category:Super Durability Category:Super Stamina Category:Expert Combatant Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Avengers (Earth-2603) Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Category:Weapons Experts Category:Artificially Enhanced Biology Category:Original Characters Category:New Howling Commandos (Earth-2603) Category:Gun Wielders Category:Shield Wielders